LE COEUR D'UN HOMME
by lillysatine
Summary: Rodney a un choix à faire.Qui sauvera t'il, sa petite amie ou son meilleur ami?Slash entre John et Rodney et bashing Jennifer.


Auteur : Satine

Genre : slash entre John et Rodney

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série cités dans cette fic ne m'appartient. Le reste si.

Résumé : Un choix est imposé à Rodney entre sa petite amie et son meilleur ami.

Enorme Bashing pour le perso de Jennifer Keller que je méprise plus que tout et ce, dès les premières secondes où elle est apparue dans la série. Ce personnage fait officiellement partie des 3 persos féminins que je déteste le plus dans les séries télés avec Lana de Smallville et Abby d'Urgences. Je tiens à le préciser pour les fans car elle a vraiment pas un beau rôle dans ma fic.

LE CŒUR D'UN HOMME

Lorsque John se réveilla en retard ce matin alors qu'il avait un briefing pré-mission avec Elizabeth, il sut instinctivement que la journée allait être une de ces journées où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Dix minutes et une douche froide plus tard pour bien se réveiller, c'est un John fier de lui de n'avoir finalement que deux minutes de retard qui arriva à la salle de briefing.

Il venait à peine de s'installer après avoir salué Elizabeth, Teyla et Ronon qu'il constatait que Rodney n'était pas là.

Un petit sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les taquineries dont il allait pouvoir abreuver son meilleur ami.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus la question que le scientifique entrait.

John commença à ouvrir la bouche quand il se rendit compte que Rodney n'était pas seul et que derrière lui se trouvait le docteur Keller.

Son humeur s'assombrit.

Il n'avait rien contre la doctoresse en tant que tel mais en tant que petite amie de Rodney, il avait plein de choses à lui reprocher.

La principale étant sans doute qu'elle était avec l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Toute sa bonne humeur envolée à l'idée de taquiner son meilleur ami, John répondit du bout des lèvres aux salutations de Rodney et Jennifer et se renfrogna en se calant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

C'était un briefing pour la prochaine mission que son équipe et lui allait effectuer, elle n'avait pas à être là.

La voix d'Elizabeth qui démarrait la réunion le sortit de ses pensées.

- Très bien, tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Après quelques recherches dans la base de données des Anciens, la prochaine planète qui serait la plus intéressante pour nous à visiter serait P2G-377. En effet, d'après les Anciens, les personnes habitant cette planète sont des personnes de confiance avec qui on peut sans aucun souci faire des affaires. Et avec le Dédale absent pendant encore quelques semaines, il est impératif pour nous de nous réapprovisionner en nourritures, ne serait-ce que le nécessaire en attendant que le colonel Caldwell revienne avec de plus amples vivres. De plus, n'oublions pas que nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'alliés contre nos ennemis qui sont de plus en plus nombreux et que trouver d'autres sites sécurisés en cas d'attaque ennemie ne serait pas un luxe inutile. Le temps de vous préparer et vous partez. Des questions ?

- Moi, j'en ai une, commença Rodney, est-ce que la porte est proche du village ou pas ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense qu'on devrait y aller en Jumper. Vous comprenez, j'ai un peu mal aux jambes…

-Rodney, la voix sèche de Jennifer interrompit le scientifique, arrête de te plaindre et cela ne te fera pas de mal de marcher.

Le scientifique se ratatina sur sa chaise et John sentit la colère monter en lui.

Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas la jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse du véritable Rodney. Non elle n'aimait que l'image que ce dernier essayait désespérément de montrer pour lui plaire et cela énervait sans fin le militaire qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle essayait sans arrêt de changer le scientifique afin de le faire ressembler à un parfait gentleman.

Ce que Rodney n'était pas du tout. Mais qu'il essayait d'être pour lui plaire. Et à chaque fois que sa véritable nature reprenait le dessus, comme maintenant par exemple quand il s'était plaint, Jennifer le reprenait à l'ordre parce que son idéal masculin ne se plaignait pas et était d'ailleurs plus sportif et plus mince que lui.

John serrait tellement fort ses poings de rage qu'il sentit les ongles lui entailler la peau.

Comment osait-elle lui reprocher ses défauts ?

John, lui, aimait tout du scientifique. Même ses défauts qui faisait de Rodney l'homme qu'il était tout simplement.

Il se retient de faire une réflexion au jeune docteur et se reconcentra sur la conversation. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien dire.

-Je ne sais pas Rodney, répondit Elizabeth d'une voix amusée. Il faudra voir avec le colonel.

John commit alors l'erreur de regarder son ami et face à deux yeux bleus suppliants, il se sentit, comme toujours pensa t'il secrètement, céder.

-Très bien, nous prendrons un Jumper, répondit-il en soupirant exagérément, si cela peut nous éviter d'avoir à entendre vos jérémiades continuelles…

-Hé, commença à répondre Rodney d'une voix indignée, je vous ferais savoir que je me fatigue extrêmement vite et que cela nuit à mon génie et…

Il s'apprêtait à continuer quand un regard de Jennifer le fit taire.

Il baissa les yeux.

John darda un regard noir sur la jeune doctoresse, furieux qu'elle ose ainsi rabrouer son petit ami devant tout le monde et croisa un regard haineux. Il fronça les sourcils. Mais avant que John ait pu se demander s'il avait imaginé ce dernier ou non, un léger mouvement à sa droite interrompit sa réflexion et il se tourna vers Teyla.

Celle-ci, d'habitude si calme et si posée, semblait devenue très nerveuse. Et en y regardant de plus près, Ronon également. Les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter de fréquents coups d'œil et ils paraissaient inquiets.

-Teyla ? Ronon ? Que se passe t'il ?

Le commandant militaire d'Atlantis avait repris sa place.

Les deux aliens semblèrent se consulter du regard et finalement, Teyla prit la parole.

- En fait, je connais cette planète et d'après ce que je crois comprendre, Ronon aussi.

- Mais c'est parfait, s'enthousiasma Elizabeth, le contact sera ainsi facilité pour engager les négociations. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur ces gens ?

Teyla sembla hésiter.

-Je suis désolée, répondit t'elle au bout d'un certain temps, mais je ne peux rien dire. Toutes les personnes qui ont déjà été là-bas ont fait le serment de ne jamais rien révéler sur ce qui s'y passe. Ou sinon, toutes relations sont définitivement à oublier.

- Mais alors, est-ce que cela est prudent d'y envoyer une équipe ?

Elizabeth était inquiète.

-Non, je crois qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je connais chaque membre de cette équipe et je sais que tout se passera bien. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux en dire plus.

- Si vous le dîtes.

Elizabeth était sceptique mais elle faisait totalement confiance à Teyla.

Elle commença à se lever.

- Très bien, si tout est réglé, vous partez dans une heure.

-Attendez une seconde.

John avait toujours une question à poser.

- Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que le docteur Keller vienne avec nous ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler. Le docteur Keller m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir en mission avec vous. En effet, elle voudrait sortir de son cabinet et aller un peu sur le terrain. J'ai donc donné mon accord puisque cela me semble être une mission de reconnaissance assez simple. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème colonel ?

John eut envie de crier que oui, cela lui posait un problème et cela, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Jennifer n'était pas habituée à aller sur le terrain et comme c'était une première mission, s'il y avait un quelconque problème, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir et les gênerait plutôt qu'autre chose. Ensuite, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Atlantis se retrouverait sans son chef médical, ce qui pourrait poser de menus soucis s'il y avait des blessés. Et finalement, la raison la plus importante, mais là c'était le John égoïste qui parlait, si elle venait avec eux, cela signifiait du temps en moins pour lui et Rodney. Depuis que le scientifique avait commencé à sortir avec la doctoresse, John ne le voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant et les missions étaient pour lui le seul moment où il pouvait avoir son ami pour lui tout seul. Mais même là, il fallait qu'elle interfère.

Et c'est de mauvaise grâce qu'il répondit que cela ne le gênait pas puisqu'au fond de lui, il savait que même s'il la détestait, il ferait tout pour la protéger et que même s'il arrivait quelque chose à Jennifer, le docteur Biro était parfaitement apte à pallier en l'absence d'un véritable chef médical. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de refuser.

Jennifer lui lança un regard de triomphe que John eut du mal à interpréter.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la salle pour aller se préparer.

Lorsque SGA1 et Jennifer se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard au hangar, il se retient de dire une phrase blessante à la jeune femme qui avait emmené trois sacs qu'elle forçait Rodney à porter et c'est en se disant qu'il avait hâte que la journée se termine car il commençait à en avoir assez de sa présence, que Jumper 1 franchit la porte des étoiles.

Après avoir atterri sans encombres sur P2G-377 (et même si Rodney ne l'avait pas demandé, le plus proche possible du village), SGA1 et le docteur Keller s'était dirigé vers le village où, à peine arrivés, un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et vêtu d'une simple tunique blanche était venu à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour voyageurs du cercle sacré. Je suis Traork, le chef de ce village.

Teyla s'avança.

-Bonjour Traork, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Je suis Teyla Emmagan de la planète Athos et nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés par le passé.

Traork fixa la jeune femme quelques minutes en fronçant les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je me souviens de vous.

Il regarda alors fixement chacun des Atlantéens présents et son regard s'attarda sur Ronon.

-Je me souviens aussi de vous. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Ronon de la planète Sateda.

Traork se retourna vers Teyla.

- Vous et votre compagnon êtes déjà venus chez nous. Mais pas le reste. Vous savez qu'avant d'entamer de plus amples discussions pour une éventuelle collaboration parce que je présume vous êtes venus pour ça, ils vont devoir passer le test ?

-Je le sais, répondit Teyla. Et je ne leur aie rien dit. Comme ce qui était convenu.

En entendant ces paroles, John ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il chercha à croiser le regard de Teyla ou de Ronon pour savoir ce qu'était ce fameux test, parce que dans la galaxie de Pégase il fallait se méfier de tout et le plus simple des tests pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereux mais ses deux amis refusèrent de le regarder. Et le malaise de John s'accentua.

Traork examina alors successivement Rodney (qui remua inconfortablement), Jennifer (qui rougit et baissa la tête) et John (qui fixa Traork droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi) avant que son regard ne se fixe sur le scientifique.

-C'est lui qui passera le test.

Rodney blêmit mais avant que John ait pu demander en quoi consistait ce fameux test et surtout, s'il pouvait prendre la place de son ami, une dizaine d'hommes armés les avait encerclés.

John leva son arme, vit Rodney en faire autant et cacha un soupir exaspéré en voyant Jennifer pousser de petits cris d'effroi.

Le colonel savait que la situation n'était pas en sa faveur. Il s'apprêtait à faire diversion pour permettre à ses amis de se replier vers la porte quant à sa grande surprise, il vit Teyla et Ronon, qui n'avaient pas sortis leurs armes, s'écarter et se placer derrière Traork en gardant le regard baissé.

Sous le choc de cette trahison, John ne résista pas quand les hommes du village le débarrassèrent de son arme.

Il ne comprenait pas, Teyla et Ronon avaient toujours été loyaux et il aurait donné sa vie pour eux sans hésiter. Alors que se passait-il ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus ses réflexions que les hommes de Traork le forcèrent à avancer vers le fond du village. Il fut alors poussé dans une grande cage en verre qu'il n'avait pas vue au moment de son arrivée.

Et c'est là qu'il constata deux choses.

La première était qu'il n'avait pas été amené seul dans la cage, le docteur Keller était avec lui.

Et la deuxième plus inquiétante était que Rodney était resté seul sur la place du village face à Traork, certainement pour faire ce fameux test.

Il se sentit paniquer.

-Laissez-moi sortir, commença t'il à crier en tapant sur la paroi vitrée, je suis le responsable de cette équipe alors c'est moi qui devrait passer ce foutu test. Laissez Rodney tranquille…

Mais sourd aux supplications de John, Traork se rapprocha de Rodney qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur mais qui se sentait complètement perdu et bien seul face à la trahison de Teyla et Ronon et l'emprisonnement de John et Jennifer.

-Le test est simple.

Il se tourna vers John et Jennifer dans leur cage.

-Lequel des deux vit, lequel des deux meurt.

Rodney le regarda sans comprendre, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas…

-C'est pourtant simple, lui répondit gentiment Traork. Vous devez décider lequel de vos amis reste en vie et lequel de vos amis meurt. Un seul sortira vivant de cette cage. A vous de décider lequel.

Rodney fit un pas en arrière, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Traork haussa les épaules.

-Alors les deux mourront.

Dans sa cage, John bouillait littéralement de rage devant la terrible épreuve qui était imposée à son ami.

Et Jennifer, qui à l'annonce de Traork s'était mis à sangloter en murmurant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, n'arrangeait rien.

John ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air dégoûté. Dire qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier pour cette femme qu'il détestait plus que tout lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un mourir à sa place et de toute façon, il ferait tout pour Rodney, même protéger sa petite amie au péril de sa propre vie.

Il retourna son regard vers Rodney mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit pour forcer Rodney à le choisir, Traork avait repris la parole.

-Alors, que décidez-vous, l'homme ou la femme ?

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-C'est pourtant simple. Quelle est la personne sans laquelle vous ne pourrez pas vivre ? Si vous répondez à cette question, vous pourrez alors me donner une réponse claire et nette.

Rodney tourna alors son regard vers la cage et regarda successivement John et Jennifer qui pleurait toujours.

Une myriade d'émotions passa alors sur son visage. Etonnement, désespoir, affection et colère avant que son visage ne se fixe sur une froide neutralité.

Et c'est d'une voix forte qu'il répondit à Traork en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne choisis ni l'un ni l'autre. Si quelqu'un doit mourir alors ce sera moi.

Son annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe pour John qui se mit à hurler.

-Quoi, c'est hors de question Rodney, vous m'entendez ?

En même temps, il commença à frapper de toutes ses forces contre la vitre, dans l'espoir stupide d'arriver à la casser afin de rejoindre son ami et l'empêcher ainsi de faire une bêtise.

- Traork, John tapait de plus en plus fort et la vitre commençait à se teinter de rouge, le docteur McKay ne se sacrifie pas, c'est moi qui vais mourir...

Rodney releva fièrement le menton.

-N'écoutez pas le colonel, c'est moi qui doit décider et je me choisis. Le colonel doit vivre.

-Certainement pas, gronda John, vous ne mourrez pas, je vous en empêcherais.

Le colonel était complètement paniqué. Rodney ne pouvait pas décider sa mort comme ça. Il se tourna alors vers Jennifer, espérant que celle-ci arriverait peut être à raisonner son petit ami mais cette dernière souriait à travers ses larmes tout en murmurant qu'elle allait vivre et qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir quitter cet enfer.

John la regarda d'un air méprisant. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela alors que son petit ami venait de dire qu'il acceptait de se sacrifier pour la sauver.

Il eut soudain envie de la frapper mais des choses plus importantes l'attendaient.

-Rodney, supplia t'il, ne faites pas ça, ne vous sacrifiez pas, je vous en prie. Dîtes que vous me choisissez, s'il vous plaît…

Le scientifique le regarda alors avec tellement d'affection dans le regard que John sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre un instant. Mais ce fut bref et déjà, Rodney avait reporté son attention sur Traork.

-Je confirme ma décision. Ils doivent vivre. Ma vie n'a pas autant d'importance.

-Tu te trompes Rodney, murmura alors doucement John, si seulement tu savais à quel point ta vie est importante pour moi…

Il sentit son cœur se fissurer quand il vit Traork s'avancer vers Rodney.

-Très bien, commença la chef, si c'est ce que vous choisissez…

John ferma alors les yeux.

-Rodney…

N'entendant toujours rien après quelques minutes, il les rouvrit et fut surpris de voir Traork près de Rodney et lui sourire. Sa perplexité augmenta quand le chef fit signe à un de ces hommes de les libérer et de les faire venir près de lui et Rodney qui paraissait tout aussi perplexe.

Arrivé près de son ami, il sut tellement soulagé de voir Rodney sain et sauf, enfin pour le moment, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement. Mais son émotion ne dura qu'un instant et sa colère reprit le dessus.

Il se tourna vers Traork

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux qu'on m'explique parce que là, j'ai du mal à saisir ce qui se passe.

Le sourire de Traork s'agrandit.

-Votre ami, le docteur McKay, a tout simplement réussi son test.

-Alors là, je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant.

Teyla s'avança alors.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Traork a une manière très particulière de choisir les personnes avec qui il fera des affaires et elle consiste toujours en ce test. Une personne désignée doit choisir entre deux autres qui vivra et qui mourra. Bien sûr, personne ne meurt, cela permet juste à Traork de savoir qui a assez d'honneur et de courage pour se sacrifier pour une autre personne et donc est digne de confiance. Si la personne désigne l'une ou l'autre des personnes emprisonnées, le test a échoué. Mais si une personne a assez de détermination pour sacrifier sa vie afin de sauver celles de ses compagnons, alors elle a réussi le test et Traork est plus que disposé à faire des affaires avec elle.

-Et je le suis d'autant plus, rajouta Traork, que non seulement le docteur McKay était disposé à se sacrifier mais également le colonel Sheppard. Pour moi, c'est excellent. Je serais vraiment heureux de faire des affaires avec vous.

John se sentit vomir. Alors tout ceci n'avait été qu'un jeu ? Tous ces tourments et ce désespoir n'avaient été qu'un stupide jeu ?

Il se tourna vers Teyla.

-Vous saviez…

Le ton était accusateur.

-Je suis désolée John mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire. Une fois que l'on a passé le test, on ne peut en parler à personne sous peine de violation de confiance.

-Teyla a raison colonel, intervient Traork. Elle ne pouvait rien vous dire. D'ailleurs vous non plus, vous ne pourrez en parler à personne. Sinon, toute relation entre nous sera rompue et croyez-moi, j'ai beaucoup d'alliés qui refuseront à leur tour de marchander avec vous.

John comprenait parfaitement mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait. Il savait qu'il pardonnerait à Teyla et à Ronon mais pour l'instant, la peur d'avoir failli perdre Rodney et le fait d'avoir mis son amour dans cette horrible situation d'avoir à choisir entre deux vies le mettait hors de lui.

Il hocha la tête, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler.

Teyla reprit la parole.

-Ronon et moi allons rester pour finaliser les négociations avec Traork. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre retour, nous rentrerons par nos propres moyens.

Sa voix était triste. Elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant que John ne lui pardonne complètement mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle espérait seulement qu'il comprendrait rapidement. Même si elle en doutait car dès que Rodney était concerné, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

En parlant du scientifique, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Rodney, est-ce que ça va aller ?

Sa voix était inquiète.

Rodney, qui depuis que John et Jennifer l'avaient rejoint, n'avait pas levé la tête, lui répondit d'une voix basse.

-Je…oui, ça va aller, je veux juste regagner Atlantis. Et ne vous en faites pas, il releva la tête et adressa un faible sourire à Teyla, je ne vous en veux pas, je comprends ce que vous avez du faire.

Il salua rapidement Traork en refusant de croiser son regard et quitta rapidement le village.

Jennifer le regarda partir, fronça les sourcils et commença à lui courir après.

-Rodney, tu es prié de m'attendre…

John secoua la tête, adressa un signe de tête à Traork, croisa le regard de Teyla et Ronon, et quitta à son tour le village en direction du Jumper.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence.

A peine arrivés sur Atlantis, John expliqua à Elizabeth sans rentrer dans les détails, puisque cela lui était interdit, ce qui s'était passé tandis que Rodney, toujours suivi par Jennifer, disparaissait rapidement.

Une fois sa discussion terminée avec Elizabeth, John regarda sa main ensanglantée. Le docteur Weir lui avait demandé d'aller se faire soigner et oui, il irait, mais pas pour le moment. Là, il avait rendez-vous avec un punching-ball. Il avait trop de stress, de peur et de colère après tous ces événements à évacuer. Pas la peine donc de soigner sa main qui d'ici quelques minutes allait de nouveau saigner.

Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea, après avoir déposé ses affaires dans ses quartiers, vers la salle d'entraînement.

Une heure plus tard, John sortit de la salle d'entraînement en laissant un puching-ball en très mauvais état, pauvre victime innocente des sentiments du lieutenant colonel Sheppard. Se faisant une note mentale de ne pas oublier de demander à un de ses hommes de le remplacer, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie où le docteur Biro, après avoir examiné ses mains d'un air réprobateur, le soigna rapidement. Et c'est en voyant le docteur lui mettre des bandages que John se rendit compte pour la première fois que pas une fois sur cette maudite planète le docteur Keller n'avait agit en professionnelle de la médecine en proposant de soigner ses mains. Elle n'avait pas d'excuses, elle avait très bien vu l'état dans laquelle ces dernières se trouvaient puisqu'elle et John étaient côte à côte dans la cage de verre. John n'était même pas étonné.

Remerciant le docteur Biro, et regrettant que ce ne soit elle qui ait remplacée Carson, John se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il voulait passer un très long moment sous la douche et après dormir pour oublier cette désastreuse journée.

Mais apparemment, Dieu devait être en vacances ce jour là puisque devant sa porte, se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il ait envie de voir en ce moment.

Le docteur Keller.

Il soupira en se disant que décidemment aujourd'hui n'était pas sa journée et s'approcha de la jeune femme adossée devant sa porte. Autant voir rapidement ce qu'elle voulait pour l'expédier le plus rapidement possible.

Alertée par le bruit des pas du colonel, la jeune femme tourna la tête et John put apercevoir pour la première fois le visage de Jennifer et il s'arrêta net.

Le docteur Keller avait les yeux rouges, certainement de pleurs si l'on se référait aux sillons laissés par les larmes sur son volumineux maquillage qu'elle portait tous les jours, et ses yeux brillaient de haine et de colère.

-Vous, cracha t'elle, et avant que John ait pu réagir, elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait violemment giflé.

Jennifer n'était pas une personne très musclée mais elle mit dans de force dans sa gifle que John recula malgré lui.

-C'est à cause de vous.

Elle s'apprêtait à le gifler à nouveau mais John n'allait pas être surpris deux fois et lui attrapa le poignet.

-Pas deux fois.

-Lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal, commença à hurler la jeune femme tout en se débattant.

-Avec plaisir.

La voix de John cachait à peine son dégoût.

Une fois libre, Jennifer recula de quelques pas et commença à se masser le poignet en lui lançant un regard furieux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé soudain de m'attaquer ?

Le ton de John était froid et dur.

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

John croisa les bras.

-Eclairez-moi.

-Rodney a décidé de rompre.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un fol espoir jaillit dans le cœur de John.

Rodney était à nouveau libre…

Mais Jennifer n'avait pas fini.

-Et c'est à cause de vous.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait ma faute.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous croyez que je suis aveugle ou quoi ? Je sais pertinemment ce que vous éprouvez pour Rodney et que vous avez tout fait pour me le prendre.

John sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ses sentiments pour le scientifique, il avait toujours été extrêmement prudent.

Jennifer lui lança un regard hautain.

-Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je ne savais pas ? Tout ce temps absurde que vous passez ensemble…

-C'est mon meilleur ami, se défendit John.

-Un ami ne regarde pas son meilleur ami comme vous regardez Rodney. Et vous croyez que je n'ai rien entendu dans la cage tout à l'heure ?

John se raidit en repensant aux quelques mots qu'il avait laissés échapper quand il avait cru perdre l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Si seulement tu savais à quel point ta vie est importante pour moi…_

John serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

-Vous me dégoûtez et je ne vous laisserai pas me le prendre…

-Vraiment ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait rompu avec vous, il est donc tout à fait libre maintenant…Répondit John d'une voix ironique.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il la détestait trop.

Jennifer poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur John.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu accéder à son but, une voix les interrompit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Rodney.

-Evidemment, pensa John. On parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Le scientifique s'approcha, les sourcils froncés.

-Je répète ma question, que se passe t'il ici ? On vous entend crier depuis l'autre bout d'Atlantis.

Il regarda successivement Jennifer puis John, attendant une réponse.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en dévisageant John.

-Mais qu'est-ce…John, pourquoi avez-vous la trace d'une main sur votre joue ?

Incrédule, il se retourna vers son ex petite amie.

-Tu as frappé le colonel ? On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Jennifer prit une pose défensive.

-C'est parce que c'est à cause de lui si tu as rompu avec moi.

-N'importe quoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

John fronça les sourcils, Rodney mentait. Il le savait quant à la manière qu'avait le scientifique de ne fixer aucun point précis quand il parlait.

-Tu mens, je sais que c'est à cause lui. Il t'a contaminé avec son mode de vie anormal.

Rodney eut une expression surprise sur le visage tandis que John se sentit paniquer. Elle n'allait quand même pas…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Le colonel n'a pas une vie anormale.

John sentit la panique augmenter en voyant le petit sourire satisfait poindre sur le visage du docteur.

-Mon pauvre Rodney, tu es si innocent. Tu ne sais pas ce que je sais voyons.

-Explique-toi, je suis toute ouie…

-C'est très simple. Le colonel est gay, a des vues sur toi et a donc tout fait pour nous séparer.

John ferma les yeux. Si, elle avait osé...

-N'importe quoi, le colonel n'est pas gay et n'a certainement pas des vues sur moi.

-Rodney, je suis son médecin, je le sais, c'est tout.

…Osé violé le secret médical.

Au tout début de l'expédition Atlantis, et après plusieurs missions où il en avait résulté de trop nombreux blessés, la réserve de sang s'était épuisée et il avait donc fallu renouveler les stocks. Carson avait donc demandé à Elizabeth s'il était possible d'organiser une collecte de sang. Cette dernière avait accepté et demandé à chacun des chefs de département de donner l'exemple. John, en tant que commandant militaire, avait été réquisitionné et avait accepté assez facilement. Les piqûres ne le dérangeaient pas et si cela pouvait servir à sauver des vies. Bien sûr, avant la prise de sang, il avait eu droit aux questions classiques sur sa vie sexuelle. Comme il faisait confiance à Carson et que ce dernier était un civil, John n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de lui dire qu'il était gay (juste quelques femmes de temps en temps pour maintenir les apparences face à une armée bigote) et que sa vie sexuelle était de toute façon un désert. Mais que s'il devait rencontrer quelqu'un, il penserait à se protéger. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Carson avait noté les renseignements dans le dossier médical de John et hormis quand John venait donner son sang, n'avait jamais évoqué la question.

Mais aujourd'hui Carson était mort et ses dossiers avaient été transférées à son remplaçant, savoir le docteur Keller. Voilà comment elle savait qu'il était gay.

John se sentit vomir.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de violer le secret médical comme ça. Et devant Rodney en plus.

Il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de son ami.

Il devait partir et tant pis, si on croyait qu'il fuyait parce que c'était vrai.

Il avait besoin de temps pour accuser le coup et réfléchir aux conséquences.

Sans un mot, il se détourna et partit, il ne savait où, mais loin de Rodney.

Au loin, il entendit la voix de Rodney qui criait et celle de Jennifer hurler encore plus fort mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait.

Il arriva à un balcon, s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux, laissant le désespoir l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait passé. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Rodney. Il reconnaîtrait toujours la présence de son ami.

Sans un mot, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et au vu du bruit qu'il entendit, Rodney dut en faire autant.

Le silence régla quelques instants avant que le scientifique ne le rompe.

-Je suis désolé. Pour Jennifer. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Inconsciemment, John avait tutoyé son ami mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et commença à le tutoyer à son tour.

-Je sais mais comme elle ne le fera pas, je voulais le faire à sa place. Je…Je vais en parler tout à l'heure à Elizabeth et lui demander de prendre des mesures. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça mais en révélant ce qui était dans ton dossier médical, elle a fait quelque chose d'inadmissible et je ne lui fais plus confiance. Je ne veux plus qu'elle reste sur Atlantis et qu'à la moindre contrariété contre quelqu'un, elle révèle tout ce qu'i savoir sur lui. Carson n'aurait jamais fait ça…

La voix de Rodney était triste.

John ne répondit pas, laissant le silence exprimer par lui-même sa peine devant la mort absurde de l'ancien chef médical.

Après quelques moments passés, Rodney prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ?

Le ton n'était pas accusateur, juste blessé.

John n'eut pas besoin de demander ce que son ami voulait dire. Il savait parfaitement que Rodney voulait savoir pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était gay.

-Est-ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Est-ce que tu croyais qu'une fois que je saurais que tu es gay, je ne voudrais plus être ton ami ? C'est ça ?

John ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux depuis l'arrivée de Rodney et se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui mais sa posture était rigide et hurlait sa peine.

Il soupira et chercha ses mots.

-Rodney, tu es mon ami, je dirais même plus, tu es mon meilleur ami. Cette amitié est très importante pour moi. Ne crois pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance si je ne t'ai rien dit. C'est juste que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée et que…Que….j'avais peur que tu sois mal à l'aise en ma présence ou lorsque je te touche. Que les choses changent tout simplement.

-En quoi les choses auraient-elles changé ?

Rodney tourna son regard vers lui et John y lut de la colère.

-Que tu sois hétéro, bi ou gay, tu es et tu seras toujours John Sheppard, l'homme que je suis fier d'appeler mon meilleur ami. Et cela ne changera jamais. Qui est-ce qui t'as mis dans le crâne que si tu me disais que tu étais gay les choses changeraient ?

Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de repenser l'espace d'un instant à Tom Hunt, son meilleur ami à l'université qui avait complètement paniqué quand John lui avait révélé son homosexualité et qui à par la suite, avait toujours refusé de se retrouver seul avec lui ou que John ne le touche. Comme si John allait lui faire des avances, Tom n'était même pas son type. Quoi qu'il en soit, après cette désastreuse expérience, John s'était promis de ne plus dire un mot sur sa sexualité et de réfréner le moindre contact humain s'il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter par ses amis.

-Je crois que je ne préfère pas savoir, reprit Rodney après avoir étudié le visage de John. Car si je savais, je serais capable de faire une bêtise envers celui qui t'a fait croire que tu allais être rejeté si tu avouais que tu étais gay. Je te le répète, que tu sois gay ne change rien, tu es toujours mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui j'aime prendre une bière le soir sur la jetée, jouer aux échecs ou faire des courses de petites voitures. Et puis…

Rodney sembla hésiter et John le regarda d'un air surpris. Le scientifique semblait nerveux et John fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état.

-Et puis, j'aime quand tu me touches. Tu touches si rarement les gens que pour moi, ces contacts, même si brefs soient-ils, sont importants.

Rodney termina en rougissant légèrement.

John, sur le coup de ce que Rodney venait de dire, et ne voulant pas avouer que toucher Rodney était important aussi pour lui car il était amoureux de lui, se dépêcha de changer de sujet. En effet, c'était une chose d'accepter l'homosexualité de son ami mais cela en était une autre d'accepter que ledit ami ait des sentiments amoureux pour vous.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti tout à l'heure ?

Rodney lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Quand Jennifer a dit que tu avais rompu à cause de moi, tu as dit que ce n'était pas le cas mais j'ai bien vu que tu ne disais pas la vérité. Alors, je répète ma question, pourquoi as-tu menti ? Et je suis désolé si c'est vraiment à cause de moi que vous vous êtes séparés. Tu avais l'air d'être heureux avec elle car excuse-moi si par un geste ou une parole, j'ai contribué à votre séparation.

Rodney parut surpris.

-Comment sais-tu que je mentais ?

John sourit.

-Rodney, tu es mon meilleur ami et je te connais certainement mieux que je ne me connais moi-même alors tu sais, savoir quand tu mens est très facile pour moi…

-C'est vrai que tu me connais par cœur, comme moi je te connais également par cœur.

Il paraissait pensif.

-Cela aurait du m'éclairer plus tôt…

Il se leva et alla s'accouder à la balustrade.

-C'est vrai que j'ai menti tout à l'heure en disant que tu n'étais pas responsable de notre rupture. Mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. De un, cela ne la regardait pas, de deux, je ne voulais pas la blesser plus que je ne le faisais déjà et trois, elle ne t'a jamais beaucoup aimé, alors je ne voulais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Enfin, pour ce que cela a servi puisqu'elle s'est bien précipitée sur toi pour te frapper et t'accuser de notre rupture.

John se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ami.

-Alors si je comprends bien, je suis quand même à l'origine de votre rupture. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer afin que je puisse correctement m'excuser ?

Rodney sembla se raidir.

-Je…Je…

John fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Rodney, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me dis que c'est quelque part ma faute. Je peux assumer mes erreurs.

-En fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as fait. C'est juste que j'ai compris quelque chose te concernant et qu'à cause de ça, j'ai jugé plus juste de rompre avec Jennifer.

-Je ne comprends pas…

John était perplexe.

-Que veux-tu dire, explique-moi…

-John, ne me force pas à t'expliquer s'il te plaît, je…

John était de plus en plus perdu. Rodney semblait paniqué.

-Rodney, tu es mon meilleur ami. Quoi que tu me dises, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Rien ne changera, tu le sais…

-Si je te le dis, tu m'en voudras et je sais que cela va changer les choses entre nous. Et je ne veux pas que tu ne me parles plus comme après ce qui s'est passé sur Doranda. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Oh la, cela devait être important si Rodney comparait ce qu'il redoutait de dire à l'après Doranda.

-Rodney, je te répète ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera la relation qu'il y entre nous. Tu es et seras toujours mon meilleur ami.

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais têtu ?

La voix semblait résignée.

John sourit.

-Tout le temps. Alors ?

Rodney prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure quand Traork m'a demandé de choisir entre toi et Jennifer. Quand il m'a dit ces mots, j'ai cru que je venais tomber en enfer. Comment choisir une vie par rapport à une autre. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes importantes pour moi, mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie. Et puis Traork m'a dit de choisir la personne sans laquelle je ne pourrais pas vivre. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Je pourrais vivre sans Jennifer même si je regretterais sa mort mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Si tu mourrais, je ne le supporterais pas et je crois que je te suivrais. C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Que j'étais amoureux de toi. Et que j'étais complètement stupide pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt car je dois l'être certainement depuis des années. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais sacrifier ni l'un ni l'autre alors j'ai choisi de me sacrifier moi. La suite tu la connais. Traork nous a dit que c'était un test. Tout est bien qui finissait bien. Mais ce n'était pas juste pour Jennifer que je continue à être avec elle alors que je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux de toi et pas d'elle. C'est pour cela que j'ai rompu avec elle. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Rodney, tout le long de son explication, n'avait pas quitté l'eau des yeux, mais son corps s'était tendu de plus en plus.

John ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Rodney, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux, venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il était si heureux…

Un grand sourire de joie illuminant son visage, John posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et le força à se tourner vers lui.

-J'avais tort. Ce que tu viens de me dire change tout entre nous.

Rodney leva vers lui un regard blessé et trahi.

-Mais tu avais dit…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que John, posant les mains sur les joues de Rodney, s'était penché et avait effleuré les lèvres du scientifique.

-Cela change tout parce qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je peux enfin te dire que moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi et que je ne veux plus que l'on soit de simples amis. Non, je veux que tu deviennes mon petit ami et mon partenaire.

-Tu m'aimes ? Moi ?

La voix de Rodney était incrédule

John sourit affectueusement.

-Oui, je t'aime. J'ai été attiré par toi dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu en Antarctique et au fur et à mesure que j'apprenais à te connaître, je tombais amoureux. J'aime tout de toi Rodney, tes qualités comme tes défauts. Je peux maintenant te le dire, c'est à cause de ces sentiments que j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait quand il y a eu Doranda. J'étais tellement aveuglé par mon amour pour toi que j'ai accepté de te laisser continuer alors que ma raison me disait d'être prudent. Et on en a vu les conséquences. C'est pour cela que je t'ai évité après. Parce que je devais me distancer de toi et arriver à contrôler ce que je ressentais pour ne plus être dominé par mon cœur. Je suis désolé, je sais que cela t'a blessé mais à ce moment, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution pour arriver à reprendre le contrôle de mon cœur.

-Je comprends. Doranda est derrière nous mais je suis content d'apprendre la raison de ton attitude d'alors.

Il sourit doucement de joie.

-Je suis si heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction. Pas que tu te moques de moi mais plutôt que tu me dises que jamais tu ne serais attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un bel homme et mon caractère n'est pas facile, Jennifer me l'a assez répété.

John gronda.

-Laisse la où elle est. Elle voulait que tu changes, que tu sois conforme à l'image qu'elle avait de toi. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé pour toi, pour le véritable Rodney avec ses qualités et ses défauts.

Le sourire de Rodney s'élargit.

-J'aime te savoir jaloux.

-Oui, je le suis. Et de toutes celles qui ont partagé ta vie, même pour quelques instants.

-John…

-Mais c'est du passé. Maintenant, tu es à moi et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Et si être avec Katie ou Jennifer t'a amené à moi et a pu te faire comprendre que tu étais destiné à être avec moi, alors toute cette peine passée n'aura pas été vaine.

Rodney baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt que je t'aimais. Ma jalousie envers toutes ces femmes qui te courraient après était pourtant significative et…

Mais John le fit taire en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

-Chut, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est du passé et cela n'a donc plus aucune importance. Maintenant, tu es à moi. Avec moi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Rodney eut un sourire taquin.

-Alors prouve-le moi…

-A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Et il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres de son scientifique adoré dans un baiser passionné.

Epilogue

Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé à John, Rodney était allé voir Elizabeth pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec Jennifer. La docteur Weir n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette brèche dans le secret médical et en avait référé au SGC qui avait immédiatement convoqué le docteur Keller afin d'entendre ses explications. La jeune femme avait donc pris le Dédale et avant de partir, avait cherché à voir Rodney mais celui-ci avait refusé. Une fois sur terre, elle avait été auditionnée par les Généraux Landry et O'Neill qui avaient fermement condamné son attitude et lui avaient demandé de quitter le programme. En colère, Jennifer avait tenté d'impliquer le colonel Sheppard en insistant sur son homosexualité, espérant bien qu'avec la loi du DADT, il serait lui aussi sanctionné. Malheureusement pour elle, quelques jours avant, le Président Obama avait abrogé cette loi. La jeune médecin partit donc la tête basse, regrettant peut être pour la première fois qu'à cause de sa stupide jalousie et de son égocentrisme, elle ait du renoncer à l'un des programmes les plus importants. Aujourd'hui, elle est retournée vivre près de son père et a ouvert une petite clinique.

Pour la remplacer, le docteur Kaewkanya Chumnanont, ou Kaew, comme elle préférait qu'on l'appelle vu la complexité des noms thaïlandais, arriva un lundi matin. Dès l'après-midi, son infirmerie était pleine, remplie d'hommes se plaignant d'un tas de petits bobos mais qui en fait, venait admirer la beauté du nouveau médecin, une grande brune aux longs cheveux avec de magnifiques yeux en amande. Mais Kaew n'était pas que belle, elle avait aussi du caractère et cela se fit quand elle flanqua tout le monde dehors en leur disant de revenir quand ils seraient vraiment malades. Elle fut d'ailleurs tellement enthousiaste dans sa volonté de faire s'en aller tous les faux malades que lorsqu'elle vit Radek pour la première fois qui lui était vraiment malade car avait de la fièvre, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et le vira aussi sans ménagement. Déboussolé par la fièvre, le docteur Zelenka avait fait trois pas et s'était évanoui, tombant par la même dans les bras de Kaew. Les coups de foudre avaient lieu quand on s'y attendait le moins et l'histoire d'amour entre Radek et Kaew débuta comme ceci. Aujourd'hui, Radek songe à la demander en mariage.

Sinon, la vie sur Atlantis poursuit son cours. Entre deux missions, Ronon a trouvé le temps de se rapprocher d'Amélia et Teyla est toujours heureuse avec Kanaan et leur fils. Les relations entre SGA1 sont redevenues au beau fixe.

Elizabeth est toujours seule mais cela ne la dérange pas. Elle aime regarder le bonheur des autres et elle est souvent demandée pour officialiser des unions. Ainsi, la semaine dernière, suite à l'abolition du DADT, le major Lorne a demandé au docteur Parrish de bien vouloir l'épouser et Elizabeth a accepté avec joie, en tant que dirigeante d'Atlantis, de les marier. Cette union n'est évidemment pas reconnue en dehors de la cité mais les deux mariés s'en fichent, Atlantis est leur maison et ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'en aller.

Ce jour là, John vient de finir sa supervision quotidienne des hommes sous son commandement et se dirige vers les laboratoires de science où il est sûr de trouver son scientifique. Il ne s'est pas trompé, Rodney est là en train de discuter, ou plutôt argumenter violemment, avec le docteur Zelenka. Il sait qu'il a un sourire idiot sur le visage mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il aime Rodney et Rodney l'aime alors pourquoi le cacherait-il ? Il repense aux réactions de ses amis quand lui et Rodney ont avoué leur relation suite à l'abrogation du DADT. Ils n'étaient même pas étonnés. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il serre la petite boîte qu'il cache dans son pantalon depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Il veut demander à Rodney de l'épouser et vu qu'au Canada, le mariage gay est légal, la cérémonie pourrait avoir lieu là-bas. Comme ceci, Jeannie et sa famille pourrait aussi être présents. Il a tout prévu pour faire sa demande, un dîner romantique aux chandelles dans sa chambre (enfin leur chambre vu qu'ils habitent ensemble depuis quelques semaines) avec les plats favoris de Rodney. Il aurait voulu faire sa demande dès que la bague qu'il a demandée à un des amis forgerons de Teyla a été prête mais en tant que commandant militaire d'Atlantis, il devait d'abord voir avec Elizabeth si cette décision ne poserait pas de soucis. Et aujourd'hui, le docteur Weir vient de lui confirmer qu'elle a obtenu du Général O'Neill que son futur mariage ne changerait rien à leur situation actuelle à lui et à Rodney. C'était ce que John redoutait. Que son mariage ne soit pas accepté et les oblige à quitter la cité. Pour Rodney, John savait qu'il l'aurait fait mais quitter Atlantis, qui est devenue sa maison, aurait été difficile. Enfin, la question ne se pose plus. Soudain, Rodney s'aperçoit de sa présence et lui sourit. Le cœur de John manque un battement. Il a à nouveau 15 ans et est amoureux pour la première fois. Il sait que ce soir Rodney va dire oui et que leur nuit sera magique. Il s'approche de son scientifique et parce qu'il peut maintenant le faire, et après tout il a du temps à rattraper, il embrasse Rodney sur les lèvres et lui murmure à ce soir. Et laissant un Rodney sans voix, ce qui est assez rare, il quitte rapidement le laboratoire car sinon, il sait qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de faire plus. Embrasser Rodney est en effet devenu une addiction pour lui. Teyla l'attend pour leur entraînement alors il se dirige vers les salles d'entraînement. Il sifflote. Cela doit être ça le bonheur.


End file.
